Un nuevo mañana
by yuukikuranh
Summary: la continuación de un nuevo mañana, ¿sera que todo permanecerá perfecto? o ¿descubriremos mas secretos?, y todo debido a una gran verdad.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

**Un nuevo mañana**

Era no muy temprano por la mañana, yo estaba cubierta por unas suaves mantas color hueso, hacia algo de frio para ser primavera y en cuanto volteo allí está junto a mí, ese hombre, o bueno, ese mitad bestia que tanto amaba, estaba dormido, rara vez yo despertaba antes así que aproveche el momento para verlo dormir, se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico. La luz inunda la habitación a un grado que los rayos del sol hacen que el cabello de Inuyasha se refleje, ese hermoso cabello color plata, era el más apreciado de mis tesoros, me encantaba y esas orejas perrunas, tan adorables que no había quien se le resistiese. Sin darme cuenta el estaba allí mirándome, observando cómo lo miraba a él, me sonrojo ante su mirada tierna y llena de afecto es como si yo fuese lo más preciado de su vida.

Había olvidado que hace 3 años atrás habíamos vencido a Naraku destruido la perla de Shikon, y durante esos 3 años estuve en mi propia época sin poder volver debido a que el pozo se había sellado, estaba alejada de todo lo que alguna vez ame, Sango, Miroku, el pequeño Shippo y de mi amado Inuyasha, pero he vuelto y eso es lo que importa.

Consigo levantarme del futòn, dejando que las sabanas color hueso caigan a mi alrededor y camino por el tatami directo hacia la cocina, moriría de hambre estaba tan hambrienta había veces en que añoraba la comida de mi época pero me tengo que hacer la idea de que ahora vivo aquí y tengo que comer el estofado de la anciana Kaede. Ella prepara el mejor estofado de carne y verduras pero había veces que quería comer otra cosa que no fueran verduras, peces y moras silvestres, añoraba tanto la comida chatarra.

Una vez terminado mi estofado y té de hiervas, camino hacia la cabaña de Sango y el monje Miroku junto con Inuyasha, nosotros nos estamos quedando en la casa más lujosa del pueblo, la anciana Kaede insistió en esto ya que según ella las jóvenes parejas deben estar en buenos lugares al haberse casado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**El prado de las azucenas **

Estábamos afuera de la casa del monje cuando abrimos la puerta Suki y Yuki vienen directamente hacia nosotros gritando: – ¡Tía Kagome, tía Kagome! – extiendo mis brazos para abrazar a las gemelas, ellas saltan sobre mi tirándome fuera con una gran sonrisa llenándome de abrazos y cariños sale Sango también con una esbozante sonrisa saludándonos a mi e Inuyasha detrás sale Miroku junto con Totoshi, el pequeño bebe que solo tenía unos meses de haber nacido, era tan tierno y tan pequeño, como quería a Totoshi.

Hemos dejado atrás a Miroku y sango, esos dos tienen tanto tiempo sin estar a solas, se lo merecen, después de todo, toda pareja merece estar con la suya.

Inuyasha y yo nos hacemos paso por el frondoso bosque alguna vez conocido como el Bosque de Inuyasha, recordar lo que les paso a Inuyasha y Kikyo es algo doloroso después de todo lo que pasamos para llegar a donde estamos, camino y de repente mi nariz capta un olor exquisito y raramente familiar, intrigada me dispongo a seguir el hechizante olor y al llegar me encuentro con un gran campo de azucenas y al final un pequeño lago con una agua tan clara como un espejo, era un lugar de paz y tranquilidad, se respiraba un gran aura de tranquilidad.

Inuyasha llega detrás de mí y toma mi mano y dice: -hermoso lugar eh?- toma mi rostro entre sus manos cálidas y jala mi cuerpo hacia el de forma que nuestros labios están juntos, me sonrojo ante esta acción. Miro hacia el campo y me doy cuenta de lo hermoso que es, el prado verde, los grandes y frondosos árboles alrededor, el olor de las azucenas llenando el aire y el pequeño lago cristalino hace que el lugar tenga algo de frescura.

Nos sentamos al pie del árbol que da sombra junto al lago, mirando las azucenas, rodeada del brazo de Inuyasha, esto es la gloria, me encanta sentirlo cerca aunque nunca lo admito ya que me da algo de pena, en fin, solo somos nosotros 2, juntos, al fin. Me doy cuenta que se a echo de tarde, era hora de volver pero no quería dejar el hermoso campo, me traía una sensación de paz y quietud y a la vez era algo familiar, no sabía lo que era pero este lugar me traía paz y a la vez algo de inquietud que lograba ignorar debido a la belleza del lugar.

Inuyasha y yo caminamos de vuelta a la aldea, y encontramos a la anciana Kaede en la puerta de su cabaña, un gran y delicioso olor sale del lugar huele como a verduras con salsa de soya, arroz cubierto con una especie de salsa dulce, también puede percibir algo de carne, tal vez sea de vaca, no se muy bien lo que había dentro pero moría de hambre.

Entramos y encontramos un festín echo por la misma Kaede, ricos panecillos de donplin, era lo que más me encantaba de este lugar, algo de té de hierbas y una rica ensalada de moras silvestres con algo de aderezo de limón, acabamos la cena, bueno, Kaede y yo la acabamos, Inuyasha la devoro por completo. Una vez finalizada la cena nos disponemos a ir a la casa del mejor postor de nuevo a pasar la noche. Nuestra llegada no es muy notada ya que la casa parece vacia, todos deben estar durmiendo, me alegro de eso, porque cada vez que llegamos es una bienvenida ostentosa por parte de todos los sirvientes del gran Señor del lugar.

Vamos hacia nuestra habitación, esta arreglada con un incienso colocado en una de las ranuras de la puerta. Nos acercamos al futòn e Inuyasha quita mi kimono solo dejando bata blanca en mi cuerpo, busca unas sabanas y nos acostamos mientras el las extiende sobre nosotros y lentamente con toda la dulzura que puede planta un casto beso en mis labios pronunciando la palabra: -Te amo- hace una breve pausa y dice.-más que a nada en el mundo-.

Esa última oración me dejo en el aire haciendo que me sonroje tanto que tengo que esconder mi cara entre las mantas, me volteo y beso sus labios suavemente, el me devuelve el beso, haciéndolo más profundo y con eso terminamos nuestro día, aun me pregunto, porque sentiría aquella extraña sensación en cuanto pise aquel campo de azucenas.


End file.
